Legend of Ben 10
by Midesko
Summary: When Ben's town is attacked by aliens from the mist, he's given the Omnitrix to save his town. Soon after, he meets Kevin, Gwen and Alan. Rated M for Yaoi Lemons, BeVin Kevin/Ben. AU. Chapter 8 up and Beta'd.
1. Meeting Kevin

Legend of Ben 10

(Ages, Ben:15 Kevin:16 Gwen:15... BeVin implied allot, Set in a fantasy kind of world from the super old but awesome game Legend of Legaia)

Ben sat on the coast line and watched the ripples of the water change the color of the sand as it met with his feet.

He lived in a small town where everyone knew each other by name and the men were either warriors, doctors or merchants.

Ben was in training to become a warrior but as for now the dangerous force of the Mist was terrorizing outside the town. So his training was on hold.

The villagers had a large wall that protected the town from the mist, but for how long?

Ben stood up and walked to the center of the town, where one of the legendary Genesis trees that purified the mist (that is... if it were fully grown) was.

This tree was still young, it was much taller than Ben was, but it could only do so much for the small town.

Ben rested his hand on the tree. "Grow faster so I can train!" Ben encouraged the tree as if it heard him. He felt a warm feeling in his hand and pulled it back. 'What was-'

Ben couldn't finish his train of thought as a large banging noise echoed from outside of the wall.

People were screaming and many people ran inside the town.

A black ominous clawed hand swiped downwards and broke open the wall, crushing a few people.

Ben was about to run to help but the tree pulled his left hand until it touched the tree.

"I will give you the power to save them..." A kind male voice echoed from nowhere. "Do you wish to except the power?..."

Ben didn't have much time to think... people were dying while he just stood there.

"I'll do it." "Good... You will not be alone for long..."

Ben felt something form on his wrist. Looking down at the weird green watch he asked the tree what he should do.

"You'll figure it out in time... This device is called and Omnitrix... use it to help others... good luck..." The voice faded out and Ben decided to try it out.

He pressed the button and flipped around the dial.

Stopping at a tall figure that made a shadow he violently smacked the watch and felt himself transform.

He stared down at his new form and gave his new form a name. "Big...Chill..."

He flew over to the monsters that he had heard about as a child. "DNAliens right?" He fazed though a few and froze them. Giving a heavy kick he broke them into pieces which fazed away. "This is fun..." His voice echoed as he spoke.

The dark creature disappeared before Ben could attack it.

The rest of the aliens fazed away and Ben turned back to normal.

The towns people stared at him in amazement as he ran back to the tree. "Place your hand on the tree my son..."

The same voice instructed him. He reluctantly placed his left hand on the tree and felt the Omnitrix's power grow slightly.

The tree began to grow from the ground. It stopped when it was fully grown, the Mist that was pouring in the town began to disperse and Ben took his hand back.

"I know that you have many questions floating in your mind... But you must find the others..."

"O-others?..." Ben wasn't sure if he was talking about the trees or aliens.

"Two allies will meet up with you soon enough... You must leave tomorrow morning..."

The voice faded away leaving Ben to question everything that happened... and that was going to...

'What now?...' He walked back to the front of town and helped the people out of the carnage.

...

Ben told his parents what happened, luckily, his house wasn't damaged in the least.

He fell asleep and had a quick vision of a dark haired boy and a girl that looked familiar.

His hair was ruffled from tossing and turning all night, but he managed to put on a smile and get ready to leave his village.

"Water, food, medicine..." He spoke out-loud as he crammed everything in a green backpack. "Be careful Ben..." Ben's mother fought back tears.

"Clear the Mist and protect the world... We know you can do it son." His father encouraged him.

A bad feeling stirred in the pit of Ben's stomach as he looked back before he left the safety of the town. 'I'll be back...'

...

"Nnn." A red head girl sat up and woke herself up from a deep sleep. She hopped out of bed and brushed her hair.

"Are you ready for more training Gwen?" An older woman that cared for Gwen since she was small called from behind Gwen's bedroom door.

"Always!" She opened the door and followed the woman.

Before either could speak again the small house they were living in violently shock. Gwen put a small energy field around them and watched as the house crashed and items hit the shield.

When it stopped Gwen dropped the field and got outside. "What was that?" She looked over to the old woman who had a serious look on her face.

"It has started..." He looked to Gwen. "We must get to the Genesis tree immediately." Gwen nodded and they headed off to a small mountain that was close to the house.

...

Ben dragged his feet as he walked. "Something is coming..." He looked around for a second, nothing happened. He shrugged it off and continued walking... that is he would of walked, if a large earthquake hadn't brought him to hit the ground. "Oww..." "You allright?" An arm extended to him and he gratefully took it and rose to his feet.

"Yea-" He stopped and looked at the slightly older teen. "Y-You're..." 'The guy from my dream last night...'

"Kevin Levin." He smirked and realized that he was still holding onto Ben's hand and let go. "I-I'm Ben Tennyson..." "I know who you are idiot!" Ben looked at him confused and a bit offended.

"Didn't you have a dream about me and some chick last night?" "H-How did-" "I had it too." Kevin started walking in the direction of a mountain. Ben stood there dazed until Kevin whistled for him to follow.

Quickly catching up he decided to talk. "So how did you know who I was? I had a dream with you and some girl, but I wasn't told any names."

Kevin didn't look at him. "Dunno, but some black aliens came and destroyed they place where I was stayin'. Then I was given some weird power and I was told to follow you." 'Then why am I following you?...' Ben asked himself.

"What happened to your family?" "I haven't seen them since I was a kid. They weren't to thrilled with havin' me as a kid so they left." Ben stared down at his feet.

"Sorry..." He wasn't sure why he was apologizing, but he felt like he knew Kevin from somewhere, and he felt like he had to protect him...

"Don't be, I get to live by myself, and nobody gets to tell me what to do." Kevin smirked. "So what's your power?" Kevin stopped walking and so did Ben.

"Got anything metal on ya?" Ben rummaged through his bag and handed him a glass bottle of medicine with a metal lid.

Kevin smirked again and touched the lid with his index finger, allowing himself absorb the metal, Ben watched in amazement as Kevin's body turned into the same type of metal. Kevin found a large rock nearby and punched it lightly and it crumbled. Still grinning he looked at Ben. "That's what I can do..."

Ben mouthed the word 'wow', and put the bottle back in his bag. "So what can you do Tennyson?"

Ben stared down at the Omnitrix that clung to his left wrist and showed it to Kevin. "You can fix watches?..." Kevin looked at him with disappointment.

"No!... I can change into aliens... I've only done it once though..." Kevin grabbed his arm to examine it and Ben blushed at the touch.

"What kind of stupid watch is this?... It doesn't even tell time!" "I told you-" Ben yanked his arm free. "I can switch into aliens." Kevin got really close to his face.

"Prove it." "F-Fine!" Ben backed away from Kevin. Cycling through the Omnitrix he picked a different form and hit the watch. Kevin's eyes grew in surprise as he watched the teen change into a small alien that had headphones on that connected to a pack that was connected to him.

"You shrank..." Ben looked at his new form. "I... wonder... what... I... can... do..." His voice echoed as he spoke and he shut his eyes tightly and clones appeared next to him.

"..." Kevin didn't speak, but he sat down on a small patch of grass and watched Ben try and figure out his new form. Taking in a deep breath Ben did what felt natural and screamed. Kevin covered his ears at the high-pitch waves that beat inside his head. "Hey Hey!! Quit it!!" He threw a rock at Ben who immediately stopped.

"Sorry..." His voice echoed and he sat down and waited until he returned to normal. "So... how long does it last?" Kevin was already back to his normal self and he looked at Ben.

"I'm...not...-" Ben was cut off as he returned to normal. "Really sure..." Kevin stood up and dusted himself off and Ben did the same.

"Guess we better go find that chick now..." Kevin sounded a bit sad... Ben shock the thought and followed him to the mountain.

...

Gwen was near the top and kept checking behind her for her care-taker.

"I'm fine Gwendolyn, keep going. We must reach the Genesis tree." Gwen nodded and followed the trail to the top.

...

Nightfall was steadily approaching and Kevin wouldn't stop complaining about the chills he felt when the wind would blow against his sweaty skin.

Ben admired the sweat that glisened on the raven's skin. He wasn't sure why he liked the sight... but he didn't want to look away just yet.

"That's it! We camp here! I'm freezing!" Kevin set down the large pack that he carried and dropped it on the ground. Ben quickly turned away from Kevin and gently put his back pack down.

Kevin pulled out an old patched up tent and a change of clothes. Ben sat on the ground and grabbed a bottle of water from his pack.

Kevin, not caring about Ben's presence, decided to change his clothes infront of Ben. Ben's eyes widened as he watched Kevin grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it off, exposing his well framed chest. He turned deep red as Kevin unzipped his pants and pulled them down. He got a quick glance before he put his hands over his eyes in embarrassment. 'Great, now I'm going to have that picture stuck in my mind...' And it was true... Ben tried to shake the picture out of his mind, but he just couldn't.

In fact the 'picture' was now becoming full naked and Ben imagined him walking up to him.

Opening his eyes to relieve himself of the strange fantasy his eyes settled on Kevin again, only he had pants on this time.

"Why don't cha take a picture?" Kevin smirked at Ben playfully and Ben turned to his bag and pulled out his tent.

He put his together and sat outside and made a fire. He watched Kevin struggle with his... 'antique' tent, yelling out curse words that Ben had never heard before, Kevin gave the tent a kick and it collapsed. More curse words flew from his mouth and he sat down next to the fire obviously giving up.

"You know... Since we're both guys... We could..." "Spit it out." Kevin reached over to his bag and pulled out some food.

"We could share my tent... I-If you want to..." Kevin smirked at the offer.

"Gee Ben, why don't you just ask me out on a date?" Kevin chuckled and Ben stood up angered. He grabbed his bag and threw it inside his tent and got inside.

Before zipping himself inside he glared at Kevin. "Fine! Sleep outside!" Ben 'locked' himself inside and pouted angrily.

'Jerk!'

Kevin was filled with immense regret almost immediately. He stuffed his food inside his bag and mentally cursed at himself.

'Shit shit shit!! What the hell is wrong with me!!' Kevin couldn't shake the feeling that he had known Ben for all of his life, or longer...

He sat in front of Ben's tent and contemplated what to do next.

Ben looked at the shadow that Kevin casted on his tent. 'Is he...watching me?...'

Ben sat and stared at the figure. 'I feel like I know him from somewhere...'

An hour past and Ben decided to check on Kevin before he caught a cold. Pulling the zipper down he peeked outside.

'He's asleep...' Ben mentally kicked himself. "Hey! You're gonna catch a cold sitting out there!" Kevin woke up with surprise and looked at Ben pleadingly.

"Can I...come in?..." 'I feel so stupid!' Ben stared at him a bit annoyed and pulled the rest of the zipper down to let him in.

"Fine." Ben turned his back to him still a little mad.

Kevin shivered and wrapped his arms around himself in a futile attempt to warm himself up. Ben laid down and stared to his side. Kevin was given the cold shoulder and wasn't quiet fond of it. "Hey." Ben didn't respond. "I said 'Hey!" Kevin sat up and rolled Ben onto his back and pinned him down.

Ben tried to push him off but Kevin was much bigger than him. "You don't have that weird feeling too?" Kevin grabbed Ben's chin and looked down at him.

Ben blushed and his mind went blank. "Huh?" "You know! That weird nostalgic feeling!"

Ben narrowed his eyes and looked away. "As if... we know each other already..." "That's why I said that thing earlier that pissed you off... I just kinda spoke like..."

Kevin wasn't sure how to explain it. "Like it doesn't matter what you say..." "Sorta..." Kevin released his hand and got off of Ben.

"Kevin..." Ben sat up and inched his way towards him. "It's okay." Ben put his hand on Kevin's cheek out of reflex. Kevin, in return, gave him a sad smile.

"Now go to sleep." Ben smiled and laid back down. Kevin followed in suite. "I can't... I'm too cold..." Ben moved backwards until his back met with Kevin's chest.

Ben threw his blanket over them and relaxed. Kevin pulled Ben into a hug and was surprised by his own actions, but then... why did it feel so normal, and safe?

Shrugging the questions off he relaxed and fell asleep with the smaller teen wrapped possessively in his arms.

...

Gwen had reached the top of the mountain at about the same time that Kevin began complaining about the cold.

Stopping to catch her breath Gwen waited for the old woman to catch up. The woman walked up to the tree and rested her hand on it.

"Gwen, please come here." Gwen rushed over and felt the tree pulling her hand on to the tree. A warm light glowed in her hand. "What's it doing?..."

She looked over to the old woman to find that she had disappeared.

"Hey! Where?!" She couldn't pull her hand away but she heard the same woman's voice call to her from no where.

"I have intrusted my powers to you. Focus, and make the tree grow." The voice encouraged Gwen and she closed her eyes and focused her energy on the tree.

When she felt powerless she opened her eyes to see the Genesis tree, fully grown and pushing back the Mist.

"Are you still there?" She called to the voice but received no respond.

She sat under the tree and felt tears forming in her eyes. "Stay here and wait..." The voice called and Gwen looked up choking back her tears.

"For what?" "Your cousin... He will be here tomorrow... and his ally... You must find strength in yourself...good luck Gwen..."

The voice vanished and Gwen hid her face in her hands. 'I'll try to be strong...'

...

Ben groaned and tried to sit up, but he was pulled back down by a pair of arms.

"NNnn!" Kevin groaned in protest. "Stay!" He ordered Ben. "But we have to gooooo!" He kept trying and kept losing.

'Alright, if you wanna play hardball then... let's play ball!' Ben quietly played with the Omnitrix and selected Big chill. Kevin drew back his arms from the drastic change of climate.

"Dammit Ben!" Ben smirked and phased through the tent.

Kevin decided give up on the hopes of sleeping in and he pulled himself of the ground. He unzipped the tent and helped pack up.

...

Gwen mumbled in her sleep as she caught sight of two male teenagers in her dream. One was bigger than the other by a bit, with dark hair that matched his eyes. He had his arm placed around the other boy with brown hair. 'He looks so... familiar...' She noticed that he had the same green eyes that she had and knew that he was her cousin. 'They look close... I wonder if they're...'

She woke up and looked at her feet. 'Together?...' She finished.

Her stomach growled and she placed her hand over it. "It's not like I brought anything up here..." She felt stupid for not bringing anything with her... Not like she could of anyways... Her house had been destroyed...

She gave a heavy sigh and continued to wait.

...

Kevin groaned each time his stomach rumbled. "Ben." His stomach growled again. "Beeeeen..." Another growl. "Dammit Ben! I'm hungry!!" He kicked a rock towards Ben and Ben turned around.

"Ugh, Fine!" He was hungry too but he wanted to reach the top of the mountain as soon as he could... He had a dream that told him to go the top and meet his cousin.

Ben sat down in the grass and pulled out a few different things to eat. He grabbed a can of juice and took a sip.

Kevin looked at him and reached out his hand expecting Ben to hand the drink over. "No juice for you!" Ben put the juice next to him and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Don't make me take it by force Tennyson..." Kevin warned him but Ben took another drink..Kevin stood up and leaned down in front of Ben.

"Last chance you juice Nazi." Ben stuck his tongue out again.

"You lose!" Kevin pushed Ben down and pinned him down just like last night. He grabbed the can and took a drink. Ben watched sadly as his drink went down Kevin's throat.

Kevin looked down at him and pulled the drink away. "I'm sorry, did you want some?" He taunted Ben.

Ben nodded. "Okay then." Kevin took another drink but he didn't swallow. Ben's eyes widened as Kevin leaned towards him until their lips met.

"NGHNNN!!" Ben cried out as Kevin pushed the liquid into Ben's mouth and forced him to swallow it.

He got off of him and sat down in his original spot and smirked at Ben.

"UGH! GROSS!!" Ben wiped his mouth and grabbed a bottle of water from his bag to wash down the taste of the juice mixed with salt.

"I told you to share..." Kevin had the same look on his face as Ben took large bites of his breakfast.

'Jerk! How gross!!...' He wouldn't admit that he actually DID like it...

"You sicken me." Ben looked away from Kevin and resumed eating.

"You liked it as much as I did." Kevin continued eating.

...

Ugh long chapter is long

So it's not the greatest idea but meh its BeVin

and yes I'm still writing the m-preg one, but I'm doing some research and it should be up tomorrow or the next day!

more to come maybe even sex!

Midesko


	2. Can we sex now

It was a little past nine and it became cold and a few gray clouds slowly hovered over their heads. It didn't take long for the clouds to attach and block out the sun. A single crash of thunder rolled and Ben jolted. Kevin turned back and noticed that Ben had stopped walking. "What"  
He gave him a look of interest and concern. "N-nothing..." Ben stared at his feet. "It don't look like nothin'." Ben stayed quiet and Kevin decided to take a few steps closer. "What's wrong"  
Kevin gently grabbed Ben's chin at forced him to meet his stare. "...Thunder..." "Thunder?" Kevin repeated.  
"I...I'm scared of thunder..." Ben hung his head in shame after Kevin took back his hand.  
"Don't be..." Kevin was new to the whole 'comforting' thing and he wasn't to sure what to do.  
So he did what came naturally and enveloped the small boy in a hug. "Thunder can't hurt you"  
"I...I know... B...but still..." Kevin hugged him tighter, then he released him and ruffled his hair.  
"C'mon Benjy." He smiled and continued walking. 'What was that about?...' Ben's heart raced as he followed behind Kevin.

Ben dragged his feet grudgingly as he walked behind Kevin. The dark clouds had hidden almost all signs of the sun and the cold wind blew harshly against the teens. Ben was grateful to have his jacket, but he felt sorry for Kevin. He watched Kevin grab onto himself and shiver harshly from the wind that seemed to go straight through his clothes. A loud crash of thunder echoed ominously through the air and gave Ben the chills.  
A single drop of rain landed on his cheek, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.  
"Kevin... It's starting to rain..." Kevin turned to face him grimly. "Not like we can do anythin' about it..." The sky wept small amounts of rain more and more as Ben and Kevin belt out running towards the mountain.  
"The mountains around here usually have caverns." Ben gave Kevin a reassuring smile that made Kevin blush. "Y-You're too slow!" Kevin grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him in attempt to speed up their pace. Ben turned pink from his sudden action and tried to walk at Kevin's pace.  
They finally reached the mountain side and had no trouble finding an entrance to a dark cavern.  
Ben made a make-shift torch and flipped through the dial on the watch. 'I hope this one can make fire...' Ben pushed down on the Omnitrix.  
"Cool..." Kevin glanced up at the new form and Ben named himself 'Swamp-Fire'  
Much to their relief his new form came with fire. Lighting the torch Ben quickly looked at Kevin.  
His wet clothes stuck to his body and Ben couldn't help but notice his standing nipples.  
Ben transformed back and turned away from Kevin embarrassed.  
Kevin took of his shirt and rung it out to help it dry faster. Ben was dried of from changing into Swamp-Fire and Kevin was jealous.  
Ben reached into his bag and took out the blanket that they had used last night. 'I-I should try to help him.' Ben didn't meet Kevin's stare as he spoke. "I-if you're cold..." He extended his arms and offered the blanket. Kevin, being overly impulsive grabbed onto Ben's wrists and dragged his warm body onto his cold one. 'I should be used to this by now...' Ben had learned in the short time that he knew Kevin, that he was very impulsive and always seemed to want to hug him.  
Kevin rested his head on his damp backpack and lied back.  
Ben locked his arms around Kevin's cold back after pulling the blanket over them. "Sorry..." Kevin apologized for pulling him into the hug. "Don't be..." Kevin's body wanted to do so much more than what he was doing, but his mind screamed at him not to do anything to Ben.  
Against all logic, he threw a question at Ben. "Ben?... Can I... um... y'know... kiss...you"  
Ben's eyes widened at the question and he turned deep red. "O-okay"  
Ben wasn't sure why he had given him the okay to do so... If it was anyone else he would immediately refuse in the form of a punch in the face. But then why was it okay for Kevin to?  
Kevin grabbed Ben's chin lightly and stared into his emerald eyes and slowly pulled him closer to himself. Ben's eyes felt heavy and he shut them at the same moment that their lips met.  
They didn't know why it felt so natural and the gentle sound of the rain pouring down fell on deaf ears as the two were pulled deeper into the kiss.  
They pulled away and stopped to catch their breath. Kevin didn't want to stop there... not now, he was far to intoxicated with the taste that Ben had left on his lips, he wanted- no he needed more.  
He flipped Ben down gently onto his back and sat on top of him, his crotch rubbed against Ben's thigh and he fought back a groan in his throat. He pulled himself down to catch Ben's lips again.  
His hand traveled up Ben's shirt and Ben gasped, giving Kevin the opportunity to stick his tongue in and get more of that taste.  
Ben knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but... it felt so good... He was well aware that if they continued then it would lead to that... and the only experience that Ben had with sex was on a personal matter... by himself.  
All thoughts that ran through his mind were gone when Kevin's hand began rubbing his nipples, in circular motions. Kevin brought his face away from Ben and looked at him unsure.  
"I-Is this... alright... with you?..." Kevin expected a 'no', and was surprised when Ben's hands gently cupped his face. "Please..." Ben gave him a smile full of need.  
"You know... that I won't be able to stop once we start... even if you don't want it..." Kevin frowned sadly. The last thing that Kevin wanted to do was hurt the younger boy.  
"Kevin... shut up..." Ben put his arms around Kevin's neck as a sign that it was okay to continue.  
"Are you sure? The ground is dirty, and it'll hurt, and I really don't want to hu-" "Shut up Kevin!" Ben pulled Kevin down until they're lips met, their tongues fought for dominance until Kevin's pushed into Ben's mouth. Ben groaned from the peculiar pleasure he was recieving.  
Kevin's hands were back under Ben's shirt, exploring every inch of skin that he could get to.  
Ben's mind was telling him that it was way to soon to do anything, after all they just met the other day. But his body overpowered any thoughts as one of Kevin's hand brushed his growing erection.  
"Nnn!" Ben jerked back his head as he gasped for air. Kevin chuckled at him and fixated on removing Ben's shirt and jacket. "Arms up!" Ben obeyed and flew his arms up and allowed Kevin to remove them both and set them to the side.  
Ben shivered at the cold air that blew in from the entrance of the cavern and made his nipples perk up. Kevin took notice and licked one and blew on the wet spot he left. "Hnn..." Ben gave a small sigh and closed his eyes. Kevin removed his own shirt and used his index finger to make an invisible line from Ben's chest that ended at the seem of his pants. He unbuttoned them and grabbed the small metal zipper and pulled it down. Underneath was a pair of green boxers that made Kevin smirk. 'What's with this kid and green'  
"Hey Ben, did you know that the color green means horny?" Ben frowned shyly. "That's not why"  
"I know, I know... You just like the color..." He chuckled and placed his hands on either side of Ben's pants and pulled both pieces of cloth that hid his now full erection, off of him.  
Ben wanted to close his legs, but with Kevin sitting on them... he found it impossible and settled on closing his eyes in embarrassment. Kevin licked the precum that wept from the slit and Ben cried out from the new sensation, that only got better as Kevin put the tip in his mouth and used his tongue to massage it. "K-Kevin..." Ben called out quietly. Kevin moved his head away and Ben gave out a groan of annoyance. "Now now Ben, don't be selfish." He grinned and took off the rest of his clothes.  
Ben couldn't help but gape at the well toned body that was now moving off of Ben and onto the blanket. He wrapped his arms around Ben and pulled him onto his lap to face him. He placed Ben over his fully erect member and slowly eased Ben down, using his own precum as a lube.  
Kevin found it difficult not to immediately push Ben down. He bit his bottom lip from having to hold back, Ben did the same for the sharp pain that grew inside him as Kevin gently lowered him down.  
Kevin held onto Ben's hips and almost lost it when he was fully inside Ben.  
"Y...You okay?..." Ben opened his eyes and smiled. "I'm alright..." His arms wrapped themselves around Kevin's neck.  
Kevin, satisfied with his answer, pulled out of Ben a bit and slowly pushed himself back inside.  
He wrapped his right hand on Ben's member and pumped at the same pace that he entered Ben which distracted Ben from the pain a bit.  
"Hnn." Kevin groaned as Ben's muscles tightened around him. After a few more pumps he sped up and pushed in deeper.  
"Hahhh!" Ben moaned loudly as the tip of Kevin's penis hit his prostate with every thrust.  
"F-faster... ple...ease...K-Kevin"  
Hearing Ben's flustered voice was almost enough to send him over the edge, he gladly complied with Ben's plea and quickened their pace.  
The pain that Ben felt earlier was now mostly gone, and it was replaced with immense pleasure that made him moan.  
Ben had the urge to kiss Kevin and he acted on it, he got a pleased moan from his partner as he did so.  
Kevin pushed Ben on his back and changed their position. Ben's legs were up in the air with his ankles resting on Kevin's shoulders and Kevin held on to either side of Ben's hips as he thrusted into him even faster than before.  
"K-Kevin!" Ben was upset that Kevin had stopped fondling his penis. "Huhhh." Kevin was running out of breath and replaced his hand onto Ben's neglected member. "S..shit..." Kevin heaved.  
"Nnn! Ahhh!" Ben cried out in pleasure and bit the midsection of his index finger to fight back the embarrassing noises he was making.  
"I'm gonna..." Kevin bit his bottom lip again and he pushed into Ben as hard and as fast as he could. His hand went at a much quicker speed and Ben called out to him.  
"Kevin! Ahhh Ahhhhhh!" He gasped as his throbbing dick finally came into Kevin's hand and on his own chest. The tightening muscles inside of Ben caused Kevin to follow in pursuit and he came inside Ben.  
Kevin collapsed to Ben's side and the both tried to find their breath.  
"K...Kevin..." Ben spoke between his uneven breaths. "Ben..." Kevin used his clean hand to reach out for one of Ben's and hold onto it.  
"Does this mean?..." Ben finally caught his breath but his heart refused to stop pounding roughly in his chest. "Hmm?" Kevin looked at him wearily. "Are we?... Y'know"  
"No Ben, I don't know. Tell me." Kevin smirked, he knew what Ben wanted to ask him but he wanted to hear it from him. "Together,.. you and...me?..." Kevin smiled as Ben tried not to meet his gaze. "If you want me." Kevin leaned his face closer to Ben's.  
"I...want you..." Ben frowned shyly. "Well then, we are." Kevin stole another kiss from his newfound lover and sat up. Ben rolled over and stared outside at the grim scene of the rain pouring down and showing absolutely no signs of stopping anytime soon. During the whole time he and Kevin were... doing... 'things'... Ben had forgotten all about the rain and the thunder that crashed loudly and echoed inside the cave.  
Kevin was busy cleaning himself up with a now damp wash cloth, afterwards he threw it at Ben. "Clean up Benjy, we gotta find that girl." Ben's eyes widened from shock.  
He had completely forgotten about his cousin... 'Crap! Is she okay?... I hope she's not out in the rain'  
And fortunately, she wasn't... at the top of the mountain there were also caverns where Gwen had found an area where the people before her had a small camp fire.  
She found what she needed inside to make a fire and stay warm and dry, but she was still pretty damn hungry... 'Where are they'  
Ben mentally cursed himself for forgetting her and he got up to get dressed. But he stumbled on the way up from a small but sharp pain that he had inside him. Kevin saw this and chuckled.  
"Sorry... You'll get used to it after awhile." Ben turned his head and stared angrily at him. "And just how do you know?" "I just do." He grinned at the boy who walked stiffly.  
Kevin had packed everything back up except for the blanket, which would be used to stay dry while they continued up the mountain. "Shouldn't we stay here until the rain stops?" Ben really didn't want to travel in that weather.  
"Not if you want to get up the mountain before night fall." Ben frowned at his point and stiffly walked over to him. Kevin sighed. "You're gonna slow us down if you keep walking like that"  
Ben glared at him. "I blame you." Ben painfully picked up the blanket and held it and his pack in his arms. Kevin smirked as an idea appeared in his devious mind. "Then don't walk." "Huh?" Ben was lifted into the air and into Kevin's arms. He was being held bridal style... He blushed furiously and tried to get Kevin to let him down by squirming.  
"No." Kevin warned. "Now put the blanket over us so we wont get too wet." Ben frowned while still blushing as he did what he was told.  
Kevin grinned since he had gotten his way and headed outside.  
Luckily for them, there was a path that led up the mountain so they wouldn't have to climb up with their hands like Gwen had to.


	3. I didn't see that coming

Yeah, short chapter... sorry, it would have been longer because I was working on it but my computer decided to do the automatic update and restart without saving while I was in the kitchen... tear

The next chapter should have fights and some BeVin

Kevin groaned as he opened his eyes. A large crash of thunder rolled through the air fully awakening him. He studied his surroundings and was taken back._ 'Wasn't I just carrying...'_ He searched for Ben, who was asleep farther away from him. _'But we were just... t-the sex, the mountain'_  
Everything seemed to click together in a second. _'Shit...'_ It was obvious to Kevin that everything that had just occurred, was a dream. They made it to the cave and apparently fell asleep. Everything had felt so real, especially the sex... He glanced down at his obvious erection and sighed heavily.  
He stood up and quietly snuck passed Ben and crept farther into the cavern. He had taken the the small amount of fire left on the torch with him to see where he stepped.  
_'Why the hell did I dream of him like that?'_ Ben flashed in his mind, going from smiling warmly at him to moaning his name out in pleasure. _'Shit.'_ Kevin sat down on the ground with his back against the cave wall. His member was throbbing so he unzipped his jeans and pulled it out, the sudden cold air gave him shivers and Ben flashed through his mind again.

_'F-faster...ple...ease...K-Kevin'_ He remembered the way Ben acted in his vivid dream and he took hold of his large mound of flesh and slowly pumped himself. He remembered everything, the smell of arousal that hung in the air, Ben's facial expressions, Ben's sweet scent and even... the taste of Ben's lips. He rubbed the slit at the tip with his callus stained thumb and sped up a bit.

If it was just a dream, then why did it feel so real? Was it like when you have a dream then later, you have deja vu as if you predicted it? _'No, that can't be it...' _Ben could never be his, or any other mans... after all, he wasn't that way, but then again... neither was Kevin...  
_'Please.' _The Ben in his memory pleaded him to continue. He imagined Ben hoisted over his lap and slowly taking in all of him and moaning as Kevin hit the right spot.  
"Nngg." Kevin groaned as the precum met with his fist and allowed him to speed up with less friction. He griped it tighter and continued to increase his speed. "S-shit." He bit his bottom lip and fought back the moans that grew in his throat. He could almost hear Ben moaning his name out.

He continued at the same pace until Ben flashed through his mind again, this time he had his arms around Kevin's neck and he was panting into his ear. _'Kevin!! I-I'm gonna-! Nnn!' _Kevin was now going as fast as he could and he bit down harder on his lip. He could almost feel Ben's tightening muscles as he reached his limit. He came and rested his back against the wall as he waited for his breath to return to him.

_'I can't believe I just did that...'_ Kevin panted and wiped his hand on the rocks as he stood up, then he zipped his pants back up before heading back. 'Better get back, before he wakes up...' Kevin's breathing was now even as he made his way back to the entrance of the cavern and walked outside and stood outside, letting the rain hit him allowing him to wash of the sweat and clean his hands.

"Hnn?...Kevin?" Kevin turned around and stared at Ben who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Why are you out in the rain?"_ 'Shit! Be cool Kevin, be cool!'_ "Cause I can be." He managed to play it cool and Ben gave a shrug. "What time is it?" "Probably like... five at night." "We need to get moving!" Ben stood up and fumbled around trying to pack everything. Kevin chuckled, he remembered that the third member of their forming team was stuck at the top of the mountain.  
Little did they know that Gwen was doing quite fine, the Genesis tree had provided food, water and a decent place to sleep. But Ben thought that she was starving and still waiting for them to save her.  
"Chill Benjy." Kevin walked back in the cave and rung his hair and clothes out. "I can't chill! My cousin's probably hungry an-...Did you just call me Benjy?!" Kevin stared at Ben unfazed by his freak out. "..." Ben frowned and glared at Kevin. "Don't be pissy Ben, now lets go."

Ben wasn't sure what he was getting so worked up for but he grunted, grabbed his bags and headed outside. Kevin walked behind Ben and enjoyed watching him scoff at the rain and jump from the thunder. _'Heh cute... No! Not cute! Girls, girls are cute... Well he does look like a girl... sorta...when I squint...'_ "Ugh." Kevin tried to wipe away any protruding thoughts and focus on the trail that led up the mountain. Unfortunately for him his thoughts didn't want to clear the image of the younger teen. He was sitting on Kevin's lap with his face nuzzling in his neck.

"AH!" Kevin slipped and almost fell backwards. Ben turned around and chuckled at him. "Maybe you should pay attention _Kevy_." Ben used his nickname with a mocking tone.  
"Maybe you should let me walk in front." Ben smirked and continued walking. "Nope!" Karma seemed to want revenge and Ben slipped, but fortunately for him he didn't fall, well at least... not on the ground. He was caught be Kevin and they were knocked to the ground. Kevin grunted as his back hit the ground and Ben did the same when his face hit Kevin's chest. "Maybe you should watch where you're goin'." Ben didn't lift his face, he was too embarrassed by their current position. His left knee was less then an inch away from Kevin's crotch and his other leg was swung over Kevin's left leg. His arms were wrapped around Kevin's waist. "How the hell did you fall this way?! Your body turned all the way around!" Kevin was less embarrassed and more surprised by how Ben had fallen, but remembering his dreams from just about an hour ago made him panic a bit.  
"W-what am I, your pillow? Get off'a me!" Kevin rolled Ben off of him and stood up. "Great now im soaked... Nice footing Tennyson." He helped Ben up and walked ahead of him desperate to cleanse his mind. _'Shit shit shit!'_ Kevin wondered just how many times he was going to say that word.  
Ben on the other hand, was left standing. He felt a bit hurt.  
_'I'm sorry, did you want some?'_ Ben's mind replayed what happened at breakfast. _'Okay then.'_ He tensed up as he was reminded that Kevin had kissed him. _'That was my first...'_ Ben hadn't really thought to much about how his first kiss would be, but he could never imagine that it would happen that way. His fingers mindlessly traced over his lips where Kevin's had been. "You comin' or what?" Kevin had grown slightly annoyed at the preoccupied brunette. Ben's eyes widened and he quickly paced his was back up to Kevin. "Sorry." "Yeah whatever, let's just go."

To the boys surprise it hadn't taken as long as they thought to get to the top of the mountain. Ben ginned as he ran up to the Genesis tree. "Kevin! Come here!" Kevin sighed as he obeyed and slowly stepped up to the tree. "Yippie..." Kevin rolled his eyes. "This tree's already healed though..." Ben looked over to Kevin expecting some sort of reply. "That's 'cause your cousin probably did it." Ben stared at the tree. "Did she leave?"

"No." Ben turned his attention back to Kevin. "How do you know?" He raised a brow at Kevin and Kevin rolled his eyes and pointed at Gwen, who was now standing a few feet away. "Oh!" Ben rushed over to her. "So... we're?..." "Cousins." She shyly smiled at him.

"I'm Ben and that thing over there..." "Hey!" Kevin yelled at the insult. "Is Kevin." "Gwen." She smiled and shook Ben's hand. "Well now that we have our third member what do we do now?..." Ben looked over to Kevin. "Don't ask me, ain't you the leader?" Ben pouted. "Well I don't know where to go..."

The Omnitrix started beeping as if it was it's turn to speak. "Aww. You broke it." Kevin chuckled and walked over to Ben, who opened his mouth to speak but the Omnitrix stopped beeping and a thin green light pointed to the Ben's right. They all looked over to the direction it pointed to but they couldn't see much of anything due to the large and thick mist that hovered around the area.

"Is there another Genesis tree over there?" Ben stared down at the watch and it beeped once. "Does that mean yes or no?..." Kevin rested his right arm on Ben's left shoulder which made the younger teen blush. "I-It's a yes." Gwen raised a brow at their actions. "Are you guys like, dating?" They both froze up for a second before pulling away from each other. "N-no! You have the wrong idea!" Ben blushed furiously and waved his hands back and forth. "No way! Of course not!!" Kevin backed away and tried to hide his red face with his hand.

Gwen shrugged and looked at Ben. "So what do we do leader?" Ben regained his composer and stared at the mist. "We fight the bad guys, and revive the Genesis trees." "Well then let's go!" She smiled and pulled his arm to lead them down the mountain and Kevin followed behind still pouting.


	4. All around me

Kevin pulled Ben close to his body and stared down at him. "I've saved you princess, now what do you want me to do?" Ben blushed as Kevin's lips almost touched his.

"Whatever..." Ben expected Kevin to kiss him there but Kevin had to open his mouth again. "Like?" "Just shut up and kiss me already!" Kevin smirked an did as he was told, they started with a small touch that quickly transcended into a harder kiss with Kevin's tongue brushing against Ben's lower lip in anticipation and when Ben allowed him to enter Kevin slipped a stray hand up Ben's shirt (the other holding Ben's head to push his lips as close as possible.)

"Nnn." Ben moaned into Kevin's mouth as the fingers rubbed his nipples and he pulled away to get air. "Kevin, are you just gonna stop here again?" Ben grabbed onto Kevin's shirt not wanting him to return to his tent. "What do you mean 'again?" Ben put his arms around Kevin's neck and brought his face closer. "Last time you kissed me and pulled apart immediately." Kevin smirked. "I was just sharing my juice with you." "Kevin..." "What?" "Shut up!" Ben took action and brought Kevin's lips back to his in an instant. Pulling away Ben smirked. "Now, do me Levin."

Kevin's eyes opened and he waited for his memories to return to him._ 'Dammit all to hell! How many of these dreams am I gonna have?!' _Kevin put his hand on his forehead wiping the sweat that glistened there. "What's up Kevin?..." Ben groggily spoke and looked up at Kevin after his visioned cleared itself. "N-Nothin'!" Kevin blushed and turned away from Ben.

After they had joined up with Gwen the group of three headed down the mountain and was already only about a day away from reaching the next Genesis tree, and since they only had two tents Kevin was forced to share one with Ben.

"I gotta get some air." Kevin got out of the tent and sat under a nearby tree. The rain had stopped long after Gwen joined them and the grass was still moist from all the water it had received.  
Kevin rested his back against the tree and sighed heavily._ 'I should just try and get this whole Genesis shit over and done with so I wont have to spend my time with him.'_

It was obvious to Kevin that his feeling for the brunette went far past a crush and even though he just met him not too long ago, he couldn't help but feel that Ben was the only person that he wanted, that he's ever wanted for that matter... 'Maybe I should like, talk to him more... No... that's stupid.' "Ugh what am I supposed to freakin' do?!" Kevin slammed the back of his head against the tree and sunk forward.

"You okay Kevin?" Kevin's eyes focused on the body that the voice belonged to and almost jumped. "Uh, yeah sure... I'm fine..." Ben shrugged and sat next to him making Kevin uncomfortable. To his complete surprise Ben had leaned against him and shut his eyes. "It's like two in the morning Kevin, I know that you're lying to me." Kevin turned his head away from Ben and thought of what to say and do next. Fortunately for him, Ben spoke again so he didn't have to do anything. "I can't shake the feeling that I know you from somewhere Kevin. Like the day we first met, a-and... Hey I already told you this didn't i?" "Yep." Ben blushed and looked back at the tent. "I know we just met and all but... and I know it might be really weird but..." Ben paused and looked at Kevin. "I think... I kinda like you..." Kevin's eyes widened as he turned back to Ben. "I know I know... It's weird a-and I'm really stupid, b-but I just..." "Ben..." Kevin interrupted Ben's ramblings and Ben stared up at him sadly. "Shut up." Kevin's hands cupped Ben's face and their lips touched.

When Kevin opened his eyes he realized that it was another dream. 'What the fuck... seriously... I am going to kill-' Kevin's thoughts fadded as he heard the faint sound of someone breathing really close to him. He was still outside and leaning against the tree, and Ben,... Ben fell asleep while he was leaning on Kevin.

Not much time had passed since Kevin had fallen asleep, maybe an hour or so, but it was cold and he wanted to go back in the tent. "Ben." He moved the shoulder Ben was leaning on a bit to wake him. "C'mon sleepy, lets go back inside the tent." "Nnn.." Ben groaned and kept his eyes shut. "Ben...Beeeen. Ben!" "Shut up Kevin..." Ben moved away from Kevin and allowed the older teen to stand. "Want help?" Kevin smirked at the brunette, who still had is eyes closed. Ben's only reply was putting his arms in the air as if he was an infant expecting to be lifted.

_'...Shit that's cute...No... okay... yeah, yeah it is cute...'_ "Alright fine..." Kevin rolled his eyes and managed to pick the smaller teen up and hold him in his arms.

He even managed to get them both back inside the tent with out too much trouble. He put Ben down and laid next to him, their bodies touching creating a comforting heat that only grew warmer as Ben rolled into his chest and wrapped his arms around Kevin. Kevin was taken back by his immediate actions but decided to go with it and hug him as well.

_'If only...'_ Kevin's mind wished unknowing that Ben was still awake and his thoughts portrayed the same sentence. _'Things could stay... like this...' _

...

Ben woke up and was surprised at the fact that he couldn't see anything. 'Oh no, Im blind!...No wait...' Ben moved his fingers around the warm object that blocked his vision. 'Is this...Kevin?...' Ben felt deja vu rush over him as he tried to nudge Kevin in attempt to wake him. "Hnn?..." Kevin groggily opened his eyes and looked down at what was trying to get him to wake up. When he realized it was Ben, he quickly released his grasp and looked away embarrassed. "Uh... S-sorry 'bout that..." "It's okay..." Ben smiled and sat up. "We'd better get moving if we're going to heal the next tree..." Kevin sat up and brushed back the hair in his face with his hand. "Yeah..."

Neither knew what to say to the other and Ben fiddled with his fingers thoughtlessly as Kevin stared at the ground.  
"How long are you guys gonna sleep?" Gwen's voice came from outside the tent and both boys jumped at the interrupted silence. "I, uh guess we should um..." Ben looked at Kevin then at the entrance of the tent. "Y-Yeah."

Ben smiled and made his was outside the tent with Kevin soon following. "Good morning, or almost noon." Gwen had breakfast already cooked and Ben's stomach growled as he dug in. "You're gonna choke Tennyson." Kevin smirked and ate his portions while watching Ben. "I find that when I choke, more food helps." Ben grinned at Kevin and continued eating. "What?" Kevin chuckled at Ben.

"You're such a geek." "Takes one to know one Kev."

"How sweet..." Gwen raised a brow at them and smirked. "What?" Both teens stared at her confused. "Nothing..."

...

After eating, they packed up camp and headed towards the mist again, Ben walking near Kevin and Gwen walking behind them both. "So anyways, he was like-" Gwen rolled her eyes and ignored their friendly conversation. 'Not together... suuuure...'

Gwen was shaken from her thoughts when her eyes caught a DNAlien hoard steadily approaching them. "Uh... Guys!" Kevin shushed her and tried to continue his conversation with Ben. "DNAliens are coming, hellooo!" Gwen pulled Kevin and Ben away from their talk and they finally noticed the groups heading for them.

"Finish talking later Kevin, fight now!" Ben quickly dialed through the Omnitrix selecting an alien at random and pressing down on the switch. Kevin reached his hand into the bag attached to his back and absorbed the metal from the legs of the tent.

"Let's see how well we work toge-... Are you a monkey?!" Kevin yelled from surprise at the new form Ben had taken. "Spider-Monkey!" Ben grinned showing his, now much larger and sharper, fangs to him. "Sure you are..." "Can we fight now?" Gwen reminded them of the DNAliens that were in front of them.

"Yeah, yeah." Kevin headed straight out at one of the foes, puching him down. Ben, on the other hand was busy tying them together with his webbing while Gwen sheiled them.

"How easy is this?" Kevin smirked and glanced at Ben after attacking another alien. "Very!" Ben jeered as they took down the remaining alien foes. "Okay, I'm tired of lookin' at your monkey face, turn back already." Ben's body did so and he grinned at Kevin. "Why? Do you like my face more?" "Yeah, have I introduced it to my fist?" Kevin's body got rid of the artificial casing and he leaned down and rummaged through the DNAliens belongings. "Kevin? What are you doing?" Gwen put her hands on her hips and stared down at him. "What's it look like Sherlock? I'm swipin' their stuff." "Alright, alright. Come on Kevin." Ben pushed on Kevin's back with his shoe.

...

It wasn't long before the group had to stop and set up camp for the night, time seemed to have passed quickly while Kevin joked around with Ben.

"Tired yet Tennyson?" Kevin smirked at Ben who was sitting next to him by the fire, slowly nodding off. "No... S...Shut up..." It took Ben less then a minute to lean over on to Kevin's and fall asleep. Gwen decided now was a good time to talk.

"Are you sure you guys aren't...you know..." Kevin blushed and glared at her. "No, now drop it." She shrugged and inched her way into her tent. "Whatever you say... Night." Kevin didn't reply to her, he found her too annoying to hold an actual conversation with. Now Ben, well... Ben was different... He was fun, nice and even cute.

_'I don't know why I'm lettin' this kid get to me...' _"Wakey wakey Ben, time for bed." Ben half-opened his eyes as he pushed himself off of Kevin.

Kicking some dirt onto the fire to put it out, Kevin watched the brunette wobbly get up and head into their tent. "Good boy Ben." Kevin smiled and followed the younger teen into the tent.  
Ben was half-curled up in the middle of the tent with no blanket on him but he had somehow managed to take his jacket off. "Hey, where am I supposed to sleep?" Kevin nudged Ben with his foot and Ben opened his arms. Kevin blushed and shook his head. "What's with you and hugs?" Kevin shrugged and took his over shirt off before sitting down next to Ben. "No hugs." Ben groaned when hearing this and waved his arms a bit. "No hugs!" Ben groaned louder and waved his arms more.

"I said no!" Ben threw his arms down and with his eyes still closed, he found Kevin and pushed himself onto the raven haired teen. The act caused them to both fall backwards with Ben's face dangerously close to Kevin's.

Ben was now fully awake and blushing. "Uh...Sorry, I'm really clingy in my sleep..." Ben's eyes darted around the room trying to focus on anything but Kevin, who was staring up at him. "Ben..." Kevin put his arms around Ben's waist and pulled him closer, Ben blushed even more and managed to look at Kevin.

They stayed still for what seemed to be eternity before they pulled away from each other, both flustered.

"S-Sorry." Kevin turned away from the brunette and pulled his blanket over himself before laying down. "I-It's okay." Ben laid back down with his back against the mutants.

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!!" Gwen's voice echoed into their tent and they both felt even more embarrassed and Kevin pulled the blanket over his head. "Shh, you're gonna make the she-witch mad." Kevin whispered to Ben, who snickered now that some of the tension had lifted.

...

The next morning Kevin was surprised to find Ben wrapped in his arms like the other night. 'How does this keep happening?' Kevin slowly retracted his arms from the smaller form and inched away. He pushed back his bangs and headed outside, only to find Gwen idly chatting with someone.

"Who's the squirt?" Kevin sat down opposite of Gwen and stared at the kid.

"Uh.. I'm Alan." The boy was around twelve or thirteen and appeared to be of African descent. "He's a plumber kid, his dad is a Pyronyte, y'know the fire ones."

"Uh-huh... And what're you doin' here?"

"I'm here to... join your team..."

...

Dun dun duuuun Alan enters 3 My adorable little black kid hugs Angsty enough for you guys?

I'm almost done with the next chapter of 'It's gonna be a long month' so yeah...

And I don't know if it's spelled Pyronyte or Pyronite but thats what the Heat-blast alien was called in the plumbers helpers episode... so yeah...

Midesko


	5. Fight figth fight

"...Who are you again?..." Kevin frowned at the younger teen and leaned back a bit. He didn't want anymore competition to win Ben over, so he wasn't to thrilled about a new member being added to their team.

"A-Alan Alrgright..." He nervously fiddled with his fingers, the larger teen intimidated him and he knew that he should try to stay out of his way.

"So... You're a Pyronite... And you wanna join our team..." Alan nodded.

"And why should we trust you?..." The younger paused and rubbed his neck.

"I know it might sound weird but... I sorta had this dream, and in it, there was this guy with brown hair and green eyes. Then there was this deep voice that told me to help him... So... Here I am!... I guess..." Kevin sighed and stared over at the tent where Ben was still sleeping. His story checked out so he really had no say in the matter... but he had to get one thing straight first...

"Yeah... alright..." He glared at Alan and used a threatening tone.

"But don't you EVER touch him!" He pointed a warning finger and the boy gulped as he nodded shakily.

"Down boy..." Gwen pointed to Ben's tent where he was now shuffling around in, the raven watched him stumble outside and sit next to him.

"Nnn... Hnnhn?..." Ben mumbled what seemed to be a question that Kevin understood and answered.

"Kids name's Alan..." Gwen raised a brow at them, she knew they were practically made for each other but he understood that garbled mess of a sentence? She was pretty impressed now.

"Hh hh Hnnn?..." The brunette was now leaning his cheek on Kevin's shoulder and it made the older blush.

"Yeah, he's a good guy. He's gonna be joinin' us I guess." Ben gave a satisfied groan and tried to go back to sleep, Kevin's scent seemed to calm him. He felt a bit of awkwardness from their many strange sleeping positions, but lately he craved the scent, the sound of the elders voice and especially his touches, sure they were simple ones like a playful push a hug or the way they slept, but to Ben they seemed so important so wanted and needed. Was this too weird? Did Kevin feel this way?... Who knows... maybe if Ben played his cards right he could have what he wanted.

Alan leaned over to Gwen to whisper.

"Are they like?..."

"It's obvious to us, but they haven't confessed to each other yet... But something will end up pushing them together."

"Got somethin' you wanna share with the class girls?" Kevin glared aggravated at the gossipers. Gwen rolled her eyes and shook her head as a no.

"Shouldn't we be leaving now? This place is crawling with aliens that are waiting to kill us."

"Fine." The raven shrugged and tried to get Ben off. He didn't want the younger to be moved, he liked having him there it was sorta... nice.

All packed up and ready the group headed for the tree and like the day before Ben and Kevin were chatting and joking around. Gwen would warn them about aliens that were approaching and they would easily fight them off but after they were deep in the forest where the Genesis tree was, they were attacked by a different alien. He was big, assuming it was male...

"Wh-what is that thing?" Ben let his hand linger over his watch if it was dangerous then he'd be ready. It looked like a messed up but larger DNAlien, it sneered at them and waved his hand out to smack Ben into a nearby tree.

"Ben!" Kevin called out to the younger who seemed okay, he slowly rose to his feet and rubbed the back of his head.

"You okay?" Kevin approached him and Ben grinned and managed to spin the dial on his watch onto the biggest he could find.

"Watch out Kev." The raven's eyes widened and he backed away as the boys small form changed into a large dinosaur like creature.

"Now it's a party!" Kevin smirked and absorbed the metal from the tent pole again, he threw the pack to the ground and rushed to Ben's aid, only to be smacked easily to the ground with a thud and a grunt. Ben snarled and grabbed the creature by the throat, picked it up and threw it to the ground. Gwen and Alan were busy taking care of the small army of DNAliens, leaving Kevin and Ben to get the big guy.

"Nnn, head rush." Kevin grabbed his forehead and rushed back into battle, Ben was about to repeat his last attack but the Omnitrix timed out and he was hit by the aliens hand again. His back slammed against the tree much harder this time causing blood to come out of his mouth in a rough cough.

Gwen took notice of Ben's stature and used her mana energy to grab the aliens arms and force them behind his back, giving Alan and Kevin a clear shot at him. Kevin ripped at the cold flesh with his metallic hands drawing green blood from it as Alan threw several fire balls at its head and a very successful shot down its mouth as it screeched.

The creature fell backwards crushing a few trees in the process. The victory was short lived as Kevin rushed over to the injured brunette.

He let the metal disappear as he knelt down to pull Ben onto his lap.

"You okay?..." Kevin cringed at the sight of blood that dried at his mouth. Ben smiled and nodded.

"Just tired..." The raven smiled and brushed the hair from Ben's face. Kevin had never been so scared in his life, just the thought of losing Ben made him wince.

"Make him drink this Kevin." Gwen tossed a bottle with a red liquid inside it at Kevin. He caught it and swished it around before staring at the redhead.

"What is it?..." His voice was serious.

"It's like a potion, after he drinks it he should feel a lot better." He looked at the bottle again.

"Of course it does... Open up Benjy..." Ben raised a brow at him and blushed.

"Just do it!" Kevin rolled his eyes and Ben looked at him before closing his eyes and opening his mouth a bit. The elder laughed softly and slowly poured the sour smelling drink into his mouth watching his small lips form around the vile.

Ben sat up quickly and coughed while wiping his tongue on the sleeve of his jacket.

"That's disgusting Gwen!" He spit at an empty spot in the grass and Alan chuckled.

"But you feel better now right?" The youngest member grinned and hid behind a tree as Kevin glared at him. He felt like he wasn't allowed to talk to the brunette at all, if he did Kevin would probably act like a guard dog and bit him or something. He didn't mean to be a third wheel, or was it fourth? And doesn't a car need four wheels to drive?... What's a car? He frowned and pondered the strange thoughts. Maybe he was just weird.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ben would of stretched his arms up but he felt two going around his waist.

"Don't ever fucking scare me like that!" Kevin whispered as he let his head nuzzle into the crook of Ben's neck. This touch was new to the multi-alien teen, he'd been hugged a lot sure, but the whole head on his neck was different, it made him blush.

"Ahem... Uh, we have a tree to save..." Gwen cleared her throat and reminded them of the mission, thus ruining the moment for the two boys.

Kevin groaned and let Ben stand up, the younger offered a hand to the elder who took it and never really seemed to let go as they started walking again. Ben wondered if Kevin forgot that his hand was still around his, and Kevin wondered if Ben forgot that Ben's was in his hand... Either way, they didn't want to really let go, and they probably wouldn't have if Gwen hadn't said something about it to them. They retracted their hands, blushed and spoke awkwardly to each other for awhile before going right back to talking and joking around.

"You're right... It is obvious." Alan pointed to the elder teens ahead of them and Gwen sighed.

"They still need that push."

"Maybe not. I mean you saw how Kevin reacted when Ben got hurt, and they didn't let go of each others hands, oh and that hug." He snickered.

"True, but it's not quite enough yet. And besides, they haven't known each other for a long time, so it's probably only a crush right now."

"Nobody likes a gossiper Gwen!" Kevin yelled without turning to face her. Ben chuckled and added an extra 'Yeah Gwen!'

She felt like a babysitter sometimes... Maybe she should do her job and teach them something... Starting with their relationship...

...

Yay new chapter!! I've been aching to write some more BeVin... 3 Hope it's good enough... After SOMEONE... yelled at me about my writing style... I've been trying to improve it... I think it came out pretty well ne?

Oh, and I checked Alan's name on the 'Everybody talks about the weather' episode and the sheriff says "Mrs. Algrights oldest boy blah blah blah..." So I'm not sure if it's spelled correctly, but it's his name 3

Midesko


	6. One small step

After a few more hours of walking, the group finally found the Genesis tree. Ben was excited about getting one down but Kevin was a bit down. I mean, how many more could there be? How much longer would he be allowed to stay near Ben? To protect him, to hug him and even... No, it's not like the hyper brunette had the same kind of feelings that he held, did he?...

"So this is the..." Alan stared at the half dead tree who's name had slipped his mind for the millionth time.

"Genesis tree." Ben finished for him as he urged the group to put their hands on the decaying tree.

Alan blinked a few times before stepping closer to Ben, he was sure to stand a bit farther away from the brunette since Kevin was glaring at him. It's not like Alan was going to try anything, but Kevin wanted to be safe rather then sorry. They all placed their hands on the tree and Alan almost jumped back as his hand grew warm and the tree began to glow green before it started to grow up into the sky. When it was done growing Ben gave him a satisfied look and Alan just stood there staring at the Genesis tree in amazement.

"So we did that?" He figured it was everyone but him that managed to do such an amazing thing. Never in his short life had he seen anything like this before, he'd seen a lot of different things but this took the cake!

"Yep! One down!" Ben grinned at the younger making Kevin jealous of the lack of affection on his behalf, so he decided to change this. He rested his elbow on Ben's shoulder and cracked his neck.

"Now that it's safe out here, we should camp here tonight."

"Sure why not?" Gwen shrugged and slid her pack off letting it hit the ground with a soft thud.

"Did flamer bring a tent?"

"Be nice Kevin." Ben sounded half serious as he moved away from Kevin to set up their tent. Alan pulled out his tent to show it to the elder. The raven smirked, this means that he still gets to sleep with Ben, unless Gwen made Ben sleep with Alan... She wouldn't dare. Would she?

They successfully set up camp with only a few curse words muttered by Kevin when the tent didn't want to work his way and they were all sitting around a fire started by their very own Pyronite.

Out of the group, Ben was the weariest. He'd been thrown into a tree and slammed onto the ground, he even had to drink some disgusting elixer! Not to mention how tired he was from fighting all day and Kevin's shoulder seemed comfy and inviting just like when he'd woken up today.

"Tired Tennyson?" Kevin gave a small chuckle and Ben nodded while fighting the urge to lean on the elder. His eyes couldn't stay open for much longer and he'd decided to just go to bed now.

"Bed now... night." The brunette made his way to his tent, he was so tired of sleeping like this, his back would ache and he missed his bed more and more but the tent had something that his bed never had. Kevin. The tall, raven haired, smart alack, selfish, jealous, nice, fun, hot, older teen... He was a mixture of all sorts of things that Ben had never imagined would make his heart stop and even turn him on in several ways. Maybe he should ask his cousin for advice tomorrow.

_'Bed now, get help later.' _

Kevin watched Ben sneak away into their 'home' and he looked back at Gwen and Alan with a smirk.

"Guess I should go." His ever cocky grin plastered on his face as he left the younger two and joined the brunette.

"He I'm changing in here!" Gwen and Alan amusingly watched the silhouette of Ben throwing his jacket at the silhouette of Kevin.

"Were both guys stupid, and it's only your shirt." The elder lightly hit Ben on top of his head.

"So! That doesn't make you less of a pervert!" Gwen and Alan were now laughing softly at the scene.

"They were _made _for each other." Alan added in making his elder laugh more. He'd fit in quiet well if only Kevin would stop thinking that Alan was out to steal Ben's heart.

"What's the matter Benjy? Scared of losing your virginity to a guy?" Ben didn't reply but Gwen watched a large object (most likely a pillow) being thrown at Kevin.

"Okay that's enough you two!" Gwen shouted and both froze, apparently they didn't know that the others could hear them.

"Get married already!" Gwen couldn't help but laugh at Alan's last comment. She high fived the younger and escaped into her private tent before Kevin could come out to beat them up, Alan put out the fire and retreated into his own.

Things were slightly awkward in the shared tent, Ben was three shades of red and Kevin was pink. Deciding that now was a good time to confess the brunette opened his mouth to speak only to have his lips caught by Kevin's. He gave a squeak as this happened and as fast as it happened it was over, Kevin tasseled Ben's hair and laid down, making sure that Ben couldn't see him.

_'Maybe Kevin likes me too.'_ Ben's mind wondered. He laid next to the taller figure, back to back, his fingers traced over his lips where Kevin's had been. They were softer then Ben expected them to be, for a brute like Kevin he sure was a softy.

_'I wonder what will happen when this adventure is over?'_ He thought of different ways that he and Kevin would confess and end up together, he was hyper and was well aware that the older man would be visiting his dreams tonight.

_'Maybe I should...'_ Ben rolled over and used all of his strength to push Kevin onto his side so they would be facing each other.

"What are you-" Kevin was interrupted by Ben's lips just as he did a minute ago, his arms made their way around Ben's waist and Ben's hands tugged on the elders shirt attempting to deepen the kiss. Before Kevin could try to sneak his tongue in, the brunette backed his head out of the kiss and snuggled his face into the raven's broad chest.

_'Quit givin' me mixed signals!' _Kevin's mind screamed as he hugged the younger.

Neither said anything else as they fell asleep in the same position as they did the night before and the night before and the night before and... well you get the idea.

...

Small update but you can't really blame me... I'm doing my best and I only have a short amount of time since I'm not on my compy since mine lacks Internet accesses... I'm just trying to keep our BeVin fandom alive D: If you'll excuse me, I am so tired right now...

Midesko


	7. Kidnapped!

**It's been awhile since I last updated this, and It's a tiny bit angsty and it's a cliffy. Oh, and RAPE! **

...

Kevin had gotten used to waking up with the brunette tucked safely in his arms. In fact, he loved it. The extra warmth was comforting, the scent of the younger hero and the fact that it _was_ Ben, only made it better. Ben was an awkward sleeper though, when he slept alone he'd lie on his back with his mouth wide open, there'd be some drool and he even snored. But when he slept with Kevin, he only gave a few moans and sometimes brush his knee against Kevin's crotch, making it very hard to sleep.

"Kevin..." Ben spoke breathlessly in his sleep. Kevin's eyes flew open and he stared at the younger as he mumbled his name again.

"D-don't hurt him..." Kevin raised a brow at the words. Was he having a nightmare? With him in it? Kevin cocked his head in confusion, then he realized something... When they had dreams, they were always visions of the future. So was Ben seeing a future battle?

"Kevin... please... o-open your eyes..." The boy had small tears forming in his eyes as he silently stirred in his restless slumber. The raven put his hand on Ben's shoulder and shook him a bit, and when Ben still didn't wake up he shook him more and started calling out his name in panic.

"Please... Kevin... d-don't leave me..." Kevin shook the boy even more and called out to him louder.

"Ben! Ben!! Wake _up_ Tennyson!" A wave a relief passed through Kevin's fear struck body as the brunette wearily opened his tear filled eyes.

"K-Kevin?..." He stared up at the elder with disbelief and surprise.

"Y-You're okay?" It hurt Kevin to hear his broken voice, so filled with sorrow and terror. Kevin immediately pulled him as close as he could to his body and stroked his brown knotted hair.

"It's okay Ben." All Kevin could hear now was Ben's stiffled crying, and he felt his shirt become slightly damp.

"Ben... Don't cry... I-I ain't going anywhere..." It seemed that Kevin had picked the right words and Ben's crying slowly lessened until he was just sobbing and sniffling.

"S-Sorry Kevin... I-I had a nightmare... a-and there was this alien... and he grabbed onto you a-and he shook you and I-I couldn't do anything. T-then h-he threw you onto the ground, a-and you wouldn't wake up..." Ben's tears started flowing down his cheeks again as Kevin did his best to comfort the shaking figure.

"It was just a dream Ben..." Kevin held Ben's chin and wipped his tears away.

"Nothin' can kill Kevin Levin." Kevin gave a soft chuckle and Ben smiled.

"There we go. All better." Ben sniffled again before he nuzzled his face back into the warmth of Kevin's chest. Kevin hoped that it was only a nightmare. Apparently Ben's earlier cries woke up Alan, because he was outside the tent asking if Ben was okay. Kevin reluctantly told him that he could come in. Ben was glad to have packed such a large tent to fit the bodies of three teenage boys. He sat up and Kevin did the same while keeping an arm around his neck to keep him close.

"What happened Ben?" Alan sat across from them and raised a brow at him. Ben put a hand through his dirty and sweat-dampened hair as he leaned against the dark haired teen that held him.

"I-"

"He just had a nightmare." Kevin interrupted him. He didn't want Ben to get worked up by recalling what happened in said dream. Alan muttered an "Oh." And he left it alone. It was too early for the three of them and Ben would need more sleep now, so Alan excused himself and went back to his tent. Kevin glanced at the saddened teen and hugged him. The act surprised Ben, but he gratefully accepted it and put his arms around him.

"You okay Ben?" They pulled apart and Ben nodded.

"Yeah..." He lied. He was a nervous wreck right now, but he didn't want the elder to worry about him. Kevin seemed unsure of his answer but shrugged it off and laid back down.

"You should sleep Tennyson." Kevin pulled him down and he chuckled at the high pitch yelp that Ben embarrassedly gasped as he was embraced again. He wiped the drying tears away and nuzzled into the brutes chest. He didn't know why he and Kevin could cuddle like this. Does this mean that they were going out? His eyes widened as he remembered what occurred before they'd fallen asleep. They kissed! Kissed!! Ben kissed a boy, and he liked it! Why did that sound so familiar? Never-mind, he thought. Every thought, every dream, every sound, every scent, it reminded Ben of Kevin. He hasn't even known him for a month! Yet he knew everything about Kevin. Well, almost everything. He knew what ran through his mind most of the time, but he always wondered what he was thinking when Kevin looked at him. He would give him a soft look, one that Kevin didn't seem to give anyone else. And why was he so overprotective of him? He didn't seem to mind Gwen _too_ much, but he seemed very distrustful of Alan.

Maybe if i was a girl, then it'd be different... He sighed and closed his eyes, in hopes that he'd actually get some sleep this time. He was completely unaware that Kevin's mind was in a fumble. Why did Ben have a nightmare about him getting killed? Why did Ben dream about him at all? His emotions were starting to get the better of him. Kevin Ethan Levin, was getting soft. Well, maybe it was only when Ben was around. But that was because he... well, he loved him. He didn't know how, or why, but he did.

At least he could hold Ben every night and coax him when he had nightmares. Not even Ben's cousin could do that. No one was allowed to touch Ben. _No one!_ Just him.

He sighed heavily at his mess of what he called thoughts and closed his eyes. His body was warm from the smaller form he held so tightly. Why was it, that such a small boy could be so warm? He shrugged and tried to fall back asleep.

...

The mornings were starting to repeat themselves. Gwen and Alan would be idly chatting while Gwen cooked and Kevin would silently sneak out of the tent and wait for Ben to wake up.

Today, Gwen decided to pry in on Kevin's life and ask her annoying needless questions.

"So, have you confessed yet?" She looked over at the raven, who was boredly patting down his hair while waiting for Ben to wake up.

"What the heck are you blabbin' on about?" He cracked his neck and didn't look at her as she cut up carrots to place them in the boiling pot. Alan was staying out of this, he'd learned in his very short time around his new friends that Kevin, was untameable when angry. Therefore, he did his best to keep his nose out of his business. But, since Gwen was a girl and related to Ben, Kevin would do his best to keep his cool and not lunge out and strangle her.

"You know what I'm talking about Levin." Ben groaned as he started to wake up from Gwen's shrill rising voice. What time was it? He sat up and quietly moved the blanket off of himself when his ears caught Gwen's next choice of words.

"Did you tell Ben?" Ben raised a brow and kept still so they wouldn't know he was awake. Tell me what? Kevin was next to speak up with a gruff "No." He heard Gwen scoff and cut up a few things loudly as if she grew aggravated by him.

"You'd better tell him how you feel, before he moves on." Ben's eyes widened and he didn't breathe. _"How you feel."_ His mind replayed the most important fragment of the sentence. What did she mean? How _did_ Kevin feel about him?

"Stay out of it Gwen." Kevin growled at her and stood up.

"And where are you going?" What was she, his wife? Ben frowned at the thought. More importantly, where _was_ Kevin going? He heard the elders feet pound against the grassy plain as he stomped off.

"None of your business!" Ben waited a minute until things seemed to calm down and he crawled out of his tent. His hair was a ruffled mess and his clothes were wrinkled. Gwen looked up at him with a worried look and she immediately looked back down at her pot of cooking food.

"What happened?" His voice was a bit tired from his sleepless night and he stared at Gwen then Alan. Gwen didn't speak, so Alan decided to fill him in.

"They sorta, fought. Anyways, he went that way." He pointed to said direction, the woods, Ben quickly set out after him. He was shoeless and still groggy. His vision was still a bit blurred and he rubbed his eyes vigorously and tried to find Kevin. Where the hell did he g-, oh, there he is! He looked over at the blurred tall figure that he assumed was Kevin and walked up to it. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't Kevin.

Kevin was farther away from him, at a small spring, that he was now using to was his face. He was a bit tired, but overall his mind was freaking out. Thoughts of what would happen played through his mind. All of the possibilities that he could think of. The first hundred were rejections, Ben would grimace at him and push, hit, yell, or run away from him. His own mind was against him. At least, until one more went through his mind;

He was rubbing the back of his neck while standing face to face with Ben. He opened his mouth to speak, but he found nothing to say. Ben raised a brow at him and smiled.

"What ever's bugging you Kevin, you can tell me." He'd smile warmly and Kevin could feel his heart swell. He fought back the urge to hug him and softly kiss him. He fought back the urge to pin him against a tree and spill his hands into his soft brown hair. He fought back all of the urges and stuttered.

"I... W-well... I sorta..." He sighed and looked at the stars that shined down above them.

"What are you going to do after all of this is over Kevin?" Ben spoke up, his hands were intertwined behind his back and he sadly starred at the sky. Kevin didn't really know what to say to something like that, so he spoke from his heart, which was a rare thing for him to do.

"I was kinda wondering... If... I could stay in your town... Y'know! J-just kinda hang around!" He'd spoken slowly at first and he soon found himself making excuses to why he wanted to stay. Ben's worry seemed to lift and he smiled again.

"Kevin... Do you... Do you... Love me?" Ben frowned again. Kevin hated it when his lips turned that way, someone as cute and sweet as Ben should never frown. It was just wrong.

"Well... I... y-yeah... I-I guess I do...I uh... Love you Ben..." The words finally escaped his mouth and he felt relief, worry, sadness and anguish rush over him. Ben's face lit up and he put his arms around Kevin's neck and pulled him down.

"I... love you too Kevin..." Kevin gawked at him. He couldn't speak, his heart practically stopped beating and Ben stood on his toes and kissed him. Kevin quickly followed in suit and wrapped his arms around him. His body flared up and he brushed the tip of his tongue at Ben's lower lip, of course, Ben let him in. Their tongues bumped and Kevin's plunged into Ben's mouth, feeling around. He listened to the soft moans that came from Ben's throat and he felt himself growing hard. After a minute they pulled away while gasping and Kevin moved down to Ben's neck, sucking on the soft tanned skin. Again, the brunette moaned and the elders hands moved slowly up his shirt.

"K-Kevin... Kevin..." He panted and called out to him. This turned Kevin on even more, he was starting to love his own name, at least, when it came from Ben's mouth. He unbuttoned Ben's pants and bit lightly into his neck. The younger clutched onto the back of his shirt and moaned again.

"K-Kevin... Nnn-aaahh..." Kevin was becoming hard from listening to Ben's cries.

"Kevin... Kevin! ... Kevin!!" Kevin bursted out of his day dream when he heard Ben yelling for him. He sounded like he was in trouble. Shit! He ran towards the direction of where the cry had come from. He didn't know he could run this fast. When he got to the scene, there was a large hoard of DNAliens, among other species of aliens. Ben looked at him, his arms were being held apart so he couldn't reach the Omnitrix and they were being tied behind him.

"Kevin! H-Help!" He did his best to struggle from their grasp, but he was so weak from the lack of sleep. Kevin ran towards them with his fist aiming for the one on Ben's right side, if he could free that arm, then Ben could "Go hero" and beat them up, right? He let out a growl of a battle cry and let his fist meet with the face of one of the aliens that blocked him from Ben. As soon as he was blocked, one of the aliens zapped him with some strange device. He fell to the ground and groaned as his body began to weaken.

"Kevin!! Kevin!! Kevin!!" Ben yelled to him, but Kevin didn't get up. He didn't know that Kevin was still conscious, his eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping. Ben continued to struggle and moved about, but no matter how much he tried, they overpowered him.

"Kevin! Get up! Please!!" The aliens tied Ben up and one threw him over their shoulder and they began to run off. Kevin groaned and managed to moved his head up a bit to watch them leave. They were running into the deepest part of the mist. He looked at Ben, whose eyes were closed and tearing up as he grew farther away.

"K-Kevin! I love you!!" His voice echoed and quickly died as he was zapped with what they hit Kevin with. Gwen and Alan finally arrived and Alan leaned down to help the raven rise to his feet.

"Kevin, what happened?!" Gwen looked at him and he scowled and started to wobbly make his way towards the direction of where the DNAliens headed.

"Kevin?... Where's Ben?" Alan looked at him worridly and Kevin furrowed his brow.

"They took him from me."

...

**Told ya it was a cliffy. I'm not sure how much longer I'm gonna drag this out. It's my favorite though. I suppose a few more chapters will do. In the next chapter expect more teenage angst, BeVin, and a big fight! **

**And if it's not too much to ask . I was wondering if anyone wanted to help feed our BeVin addiction by makin' us some new fics oneshots pics whatever. I would love you forever and a day. And if you're a guy, then I'll marry you!**

**Midesko**


	8. To be saved

A pitch black room. That's where Ben was right now, a pitch dark room, chained to a cold wall. His head was throbbing in pain, his wrists were incredibly sore and he was so tired. He hung his head and decided to wait. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Kevin came bursting through...where ever the door was, in what ever place he was and save him. Kevin was reliable like that and he knew that he'd be saved. Oh God, I'm a damsel in distress. He groaned and tried to move his right hand to his left wrist. If only I could reach it! He growled and tried harder, there was no way he was going to be treated like a pansy! He was going to go hero, beat up the bad guys and get back to Kevin.

"It's no use boy." A shrill but dark voice spoke to him, it was really loud, but he wasn't yelling. The door, to what appeared to be a damp dirty cell where he was kept, opened. Multiple aliens came in, they released his shackles and quickly tied his arms together. They pushed him out of the cell and into a cold room. It was a very large room and still very cold. Ben shivered and glared up at the owner of the dark voice. He opened his mouth to speak, but he gasped instead. It was the same alien that was in his dream.

"N-No, t-that was a dream..." His eyes widened and he tightly shut them, hoping that it was another dream. The gruff alien gave an evil laugh that made Ben's heart pound. No, it can't be. Kevin said that it was only a dream! Why is the giant alien real?! Ben shock his head as the laughter echoed into the room.

"Scared? Heh, I don't blame you. If you make this easy, then you and your friends will die a quick painless death." He chuckled darkly and grinned.

"Kevin..." Tears built up in the prisoner's eyes and he called the mutant's name.

"Please... Stay away... I don't want you to die." The tears streamed down his face and all the alien did was laugh at him.

...

"Kevin! You don't even know where they took Ben!" Gwen tried to convince Kevin that they should stop and make a plan, instead of just barging in. It could be a trap! Kevin just growled and held on to Ben's green jacket.

"You want me to wait for them to kill him!!" He yelled back at her and walked deeper into the thick white mist. He could barely see an inch in front of his own damn nose, but he had to find Ben. He had to save him and tell him how he felt. _"I love you!"_ Ben's words echoed in his mind and he bit his lip. How could he just let them take Ben from him! He growled again and ignored the blood that dripped down from his lip.

"Ben, hang on."

Gwen sighed and walked behind him, Alan was in his alien form, walking behind her and occasionally shooting fire blasts at aliens that tried to attack them. Kevin was already prepared to break down the doors to where ever they kept _his_ Ben and kill them all. He was already in his silver casing and holding on tightly to Ben's jacket. He could only hope that they haven't hurt him.

...

Ben stared at his shoeless feet and waited for the creature's laughter to die off.

"What do you want from me?..." He sighed and spoke up. He was willing to do anything to keep Kevin from getting hurt.

"The Omnitrix: give it to me and I may let you live."

"T-the Omnitrix?" Ben would have looked at the green watch on his left wrist, if his arms weren't tied behind his back. He looked up at the hideous alien and hung his head.

"Just don't hurt my friends..." The creature smirked at his compliance and the aliens lead him to some sort of examining table. He was untied and pushed onto his back roughly.

"Now take it from him." The overlord/commander/whatever the hell he would be referred to as, ordered and they held down his left arm. Ben looked up at the mechanical arm that clutched onto his wrist and it began to tug in from him.

"Aaaah!!" Ben cried out at the immense pain that came from his skin being stretched as it tried to hold onto the watch. He gritted his teeth and his eyes teared up again. It finally detached from his wrist and he panted at the bruising and throbbing wrist.

"Now, throw him back in the cell." The commanding alien chuckled and took the Omnitrix in his hands.

...

Kevin snarled up at the mist covered building. It was similar to a tower mixed with windmill mixed with a factory, gray; dark and depressing. He clenched his fist and broke the door down in a single punch. Inside was a vast amount of aliens and devices, it was freezing and the largest alien peered down at him. Ben's eyes widened as he watched Kevin mercilessly beat his way over to him. He pushed the aliens that held onto Ben off and stared down at him.

"Are you okay Ben?" Kevin looked like a mixture between scared out of his mind and relieved. Ben frowned and started to cry again.

"You weren't supposed to come!" He balled up his hands into fists and weakly pounded them onto the elder's chest. While they were having their reunion, Alan and Gwen were hard at work trying to beat up the enemies.

"A little help, guys?!" Gwen glanced over at them for a second. Kevin didn't pay attention to her, he was too confused as to why Ben was crying and hitting him.

"He's the guy that killed you!" Kevin stared down at him in shock then looked up at the alien that was giving commands to the others to attack them.

"I told you, I _can't_ die Ben!" He gave him a serious look and started to defend them both as some of the creatures headed towards them. Kevin's words didn't help him this time. He felt so useless, his Omnitrix was gone, now what could he do? Ben was always so useless back at home, he didn't have any training as a warrior because all of the trainers were out fighting back the mist and when he finally got power, something that made him useful to the team, it had been taken from him. It had been ripped right off of his wrist, leaving him in pain and sorrow. Kevin raised a brow at him. Why wasn't he fighting?

"Well? Aren't you gonna transform?" Ben looked up at him with a frown and showed him his bruised and vacant wrist. The raven gasped and reached out to hold his arm gently.

"Ben. What the hell happened?" Before Ben could answer him, the large alien swatted Kevin across the room. He harshly hit the wall with his back and groaned as the metal casing faded.

"Kevin!" Ben rushed over to him and Kevin groaned again and stood up while rubbing his head sorely.

"Oh, he's gonna pay for that." He wiped the small trace of blood from his lip and put his hand on the wall to absorb the cold metal. Ben grabbed onto his arm and frowned at him.

"Kevin, please." The brute only smirked down at him.

"He's got the watch right?" That was all he said as he ran over to the alien and began fighting him. Alan had taken out a large amount of the foes and was now picking up Kevin to hurl him at the leader. Kevin grinned and swiped the Omnitrix out of the creature's hand, and jumped up to kick it in the face as he was caught by Alan again.

"Catch!" He called to Ben and threw the watch back at him. His eyes widened and he caught it then hurriedly put it back on. He felt his body surge with power as his DNA collided with the various alien forms on the watch. He quickly dialed through it and picked his best choice; Humongousaur. Fight fire with fire right? He transformed into the alien and grew to the same size as the enemy. Maybe this wasn't going to be like his dream.

"Kick his ass Tennyson!" Kevin smirked and was put down to fight more of the aliens. At least now it seemed that Kevin trusted Alan. Ben smirked and started to throw punches at his foe. The first few were caught, but he was able to hit him, he muttered a "Not so tough now!" as he landed more punches at him. The alien quickly pushed him off and backed up.

"Don't be so sure." He smirked and grabbed onto Kevin, who yelled as he was lifted into the air. Ben's eyes widened and he felt his heart drop as the memories of his nightmare rushed back to him.

"Leave him out of this!" He warned.

"As you say." He chuckled darkly and shook Kevin before he threw him onto the ground. Ben growled and grabbed onto the aliens jaw and held it open, Alan took this as a sign to do what he did last time, and he fired repeatedly down its throat. Ben left go and transformed back to himself as the alien cried out in pain as the fire burned through his throat. The brunette fled the scene and rushed over to his fallen friend after changing back.

"K-Kevin...N-No..." He looked at him and leaned down, he lightly rested his hand on the raven's face and held it there.

"Please... Kevin..." He felt the familiar tears weld up in his eyes and he pressed his forehead against Kevin's chest. His heart stopped when the larger body exhaled and groaned.

"Well that hurt..." He groaned again and Ben sat up and looked at him with watery eyes.

"K-Kevin?..." Kevin gave him his trademark smile and grabbed onto Ben's shirt as he pulled himself up.

"I told you Benjy, nothin' can kill me." The brunette cried even more and wrapped his arms around him. Kevin put his hand on his chin and made the sobbing teen look up at him.

"Oh, and... I uh, love you too." The younger's eyes widened and he was at a loss of words. Kevin heard him from before?! He thought that he had passed out after one of the aliens hurt him with that shocking thing.

"As much as I want you two to finish your ... loving session and kiss already. This alien isn't going to kill itself." Gwen pointed to the shrieking alien. How the hell does something survive having fire blasted down into his stomach?! And why the hell is Gwen always getting in the way? Kevin smiled at Ben and watched him stand up.

"Help me up Tennyson." He smirked and Ben blushed before giving him his hand. Kevin held onto it as he was pulled onto his feet, a surging pain coursed through his other arm and he groaned and lightly grabbed onto it. The younger took notice of this and looked up at him.

"Is it broken? A-are you okay?" Ben hesitated and refrained from putting his hands on Kevin's arm to look at it.

"Probably, but I'll be fine. We'll fix it up later. Right now we need to cream this guy." Ben rolled his eyes. Kevin cared more about fighting than his own health.

"Then you stay put, and I'll finish him." Ben smirked at him and went through the Omnitrix selections and picked Echo Echo. He slammed his hand down and morphed into the small alien. He told Kevin to stay again, before multiplying himself and running off to help Alan and Gwen. Kevin blinked as he was left standing around a large amount of fallen DNAliens. He watched Ben's clones multitask their way around and destroy the tech while fighting the enemies. He smirked at the hyper teen and waited for them to finish up. Kevin really did love everything about Ben, he was cute, nice, enthusiastic and a great fighter; and he was all Kevin's now.

_'Oh the things I will do to him later...' _He grinned deviously as his daydreams continued to play through his mind. Thoughts of starting out with a kiss and going even further. He was pretty sure that his nose was bleeding by now, but he was pulled back into reality by the slight numbing pain in his arm and he sighed and decided to watch the rest of the fight drag on.

When it was finally over Ben merged back with the several clones of Echo Echo before changing back into himself. His feet were sore and now covered in what seemed to be alien blood. He tiredly walked back over to Kevin and smiled at him.

"All done."

"So I see." He smirked back at the younger and looked back at the scene of alien carnage. "But you forgot somethin'." Ben raised a brow at him and Kevin used his good arm to point to the forgotten mist generator.

"Right!" Ben ran over to it and Alan and Gwen followed. He had Alan melt the metal casing that hid the wires and he pulled them apart. The machine made a soft cringing noise as the mist slowly stopped leaking from it, until it ceased to make more.

"Tree Benjy." Kevin reminded him. "Oh, yeah." Ben smiled bashfully and the gang walked outside to the back of the building and located the tree. Alan was the first to place his hand on the tree, then Gwen, then Ben and finally Kevin, using his good hand of course. The dying tree began to glow under their hands as it started to grow and clear the area of the lingering mist. A bit of the green glow hovered over Kevin's arm and around the other's minor injuries. In the blink of an eye, they were healed. Kevin blinked and moved his arm around to test it out.

"All better Kevin?" Ben moved away from the tree and over to the raven. "Yeah." He smirked and ruffled Ben's hair.

"All better for tonight." Ben raised a brow at him and repeated the last part of Kevin's remark with a questioning tone. The elder just continued to smirk and he went back to the entrance of the building to pick up the green jacket that he left by the door. Ben followed him, leaving Gwen and Alan behind. Kevin tossed the jacket back at him with an added; "You forgot this." Ben blushed as he looked at Kevin then back at his jacket before putting it on with a shy smile.

"Thanks for saving me Kevin." The raven smiled and put his arm around the younger's neck as he started walking with him back to the camp site. Ben blushed even more as he was lead away from the building. He would have said something, but his stomach interrupted him with a large growl. His face flushed and he blinked before looking up at Kevin.

"...I... Uh, haven't eaten today..." It was almost sunset and Ben's stomach continued to remind him of the emptiness that lingered inside of him. Kevin just chuckled at him.

"Oh, and you forgot one more thing Benjy." Ben raised a brow at him and ran over a mental check list in his mind. They defeated the enemies, saved the tree, cleared the mist and got his jacket. He stopped walking and continued to try and figure out what it was he forgot. When nothing came to mind he raised a brow at Kevin again.

"I can't think of anything else Kevin."

"You sure?" The elder grinned and Ben nodded at him.

"You forgot this." Kevin put his arms around the younger's waist and pulled his body to meet his, and he leaned down to place his lips on Ben's. The brunette pushed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the mutant's neck. After awhile, they pulled away and Ben smiled at him with a slight blush settled on his cheeks.

"Oh, yeah."


End file.
